


Further Evidence

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is very concrete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> I worked my way around the prompt a bit. ;)

**Title:** Further Evidence  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #40: Unrequited  
 **Rating:** soft R  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Mmm, boysex.  
 **Summary:** Severus is very concrete.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** I worked my way around the prompt a bit. ;)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Further Evidence

~

Harry’s toes curled as he came again. “Ohgod,” he gasped, fingernails stabbing Severus’ shoulders as pleasure enveloped him.

Seconds later, Severus stiffened in Harry’s arms before moaning and coming hard. His inarticulate noises made Harry smile. This was the only time Severus wasn’t erudite.

“Brilliant,” Harry breathed, fingers tracing Severus’ back.

“Indeed.”

Harry grinned in the dark. _And...he’s back_. “So does this prove that your feelings are fully requited?” he asked.

Severus sighed. “Perhaps it does.” He raised his head. “I may require further evidence, however.”

Harry chuckled. “Happy to oblige,” he whispered, pulling Severus down for a kiss.

~


End file.
